The present invention relates to a process for compacting waste materials, such as urban, industrial or similar waste materials and also special hospital waste and the like, etc., and to the apparatus for performing such process.
Compaction as a process for the disposal of urban, industrial or similar waste materials is currently not very widespread due to a series of technical and conceptual difficulties related to the difficulty in providing valid, effective, reliable and economical apparatuses.
The technical and conceptual difficulties in experimentation, design and execution of waste compaction processes and-,apparatuses are many and differ from one another, but they can be substantially grouped within the scope of a single common denominator, which is constituted by the problem of the continuous variation of the physical and chemical characteristics of the waste being compacted.
The main structural-functional characteristic of the variations of the waste during compaction is constituted by the so-called "delayed liquid phase", which determines its tendency toward non-compactibility.
During a conventional compaction of waste, two phases are in fact distinguished with reference to the separation of the liquids:
an immediate liquid phase, which manifests itself with the appearance of liquids when compaction begins; PA1 a delayed liquid phase, which follows the preceding phase and, if it is not caused to manifest itself, blocks the continuation of the compaction due to the principle of incompressibility of liquids.